


Versatility

by wickedlupin



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Service Top, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedlupin/pseuds/wickedlupin
Summary: Jude is curious; Ludger is adaptable.
Relationships: Jude Mathis/Ludger Will Kresnik
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16
Collections: Tales of NSFW Prompts





	Versatility

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [talesnsfwprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/talesnsfwprompts) collection. 



It all started with Ludger’s tie.

The smooth yellow fabric had been inexpertly tied around his wrists, loosely binding them behind his back. Jude had acted on a moment of impulse, amber eyes gleaming in his excitement. Ludger had gone along with it, happy to indulge in the fantasies neither of them knew he had, but the moment Jude’s lips closed around his cock, his body had moved on its own, pulling his wrists free from their poorly knotted silk restraints in favor of pushing his fingers into Jude’s soft hair. The flash of golden-yellow that hung from his left wrist matched Jude’s eyes as they peered up at him.

If the sounds made around his cock were anything to go by, Jude didn’t have any complaints about the way Ludger grasped and pulled at his hair—but a week later, he came home with handcuffs.

They were the kind Ludger could only describe as _kinky._ They weren’t anything you’d be arrested with, anyway. They were made of soft, yet sturdy leather, and lined with fur. The buckles on the sides definitely looked more secure than the slippery knot of his tie had been.

“You want to see me tied up that bad?” Ludger asked, a little astonished—though he probably shouldn’t have been, knowing Jude.

Jude’s face flushed in embarrassment, and he scratched his cheek. “You don’t think it’d be interesting?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You broke free last time, so I just thought it’d be neat to see how you react when you _can’t_ get out.”

“Neat?”

The red hue of Jude’s face deepened. “…I mean it would be hot.”

The thing about Jude was that he was innately _curious,_ and Ludger was learning that curiosity absolutely extended to the bedroom. He wouldn’t be surprised if in the weeks to come, Jude would bring home other toys, instruments, or ideas to try out—in fact, he was actually looking forward to it.

Ludger considered himself to be a pretty average guy, with pretty vanilla tastes—but he was adaptable. Just about anything became sexy as long as _Jude_ was into it.

He felt a little smirk come to rest on his lips, his eyebrows raised. Before he could say anything, Jude brought their lips together.

“You’re teasing me in your head, I can see it,” Jude told him, mumbling against his mouth.

Ludger chuckled, and brought his hands up around his back, under his arms. “No, I’m not. We can try it, I don’t mind.”

“You can tell me if you hate it, I’ll take them off.”

“I won’t hate it.”

Jude smiled and wrapped his fingers around Ludger’s tie, pulling him down to kiss him again. For once in his life, Ludger thought maybe dressing up wasn’t so bad, if it meant Jude could pull him around like this—almost like he was wearing a leash. He pushed Jude’s lab coat off his shoulders, where it draped down around his elbows instead, as he refused to remove his hands from Ludger.

Jude pushed him gently, and Ludger took a step back, until the backs of his legs met the edge of his bed. Jude released his tie and ran his fingers down his chest instead, until his fingers could play at the waistband of his pants, working to unclasp his suspenders. His coat slipped further down his arms.

“Lay down,” Jude instructed him. His voice was soft, but steady; commanding. Jude didn’t get enough credit for it, but he was surprisingly bold. Some beautiful collaboration of his poor impulse control and natural inquisitiveness seemed to make it very easy for him to step into this position, that embarrassed flush replaced with an eager glint in his eye. It was the same boldness that allowed Jude to show up with handcuffs in the first place.

Ludger lay obediently, scooting to the center of the bed, and eagerly watched Jude as he allowed the lab coat to finally slip off his arms and pool at his feet. His meticulous, rough fingers unclasped the buckles on the handcuffs, and he crawled onto the bed over Ludger, resting his knees on either side of his abdomen.

“Give me your wrists,” he breathed, and Ludger did, without question. Maybe Jude was right—this was already pretty hot.

The fur lining the cuffs was soft on his wrists, but Jude didn’t hold back on tightening them. His eyes met Ludger’s for a moment, watching for any signs of discomfort, but it was clear he wasn’t kidding about wanting to avoid Ludger’s impulsive escape. Before he tightened down the second one, he lifted Ludger’s arms up above his head and strung the chain through the bars of the headboard. Ludger raised one eyebrow, but didn’t complain.

When he was finished, Jude dropped his lips to Ludger’s forehead. “Good boy,” he murmured, and a deep flush promptly rose to his cheeks. As bold as Jude could be, it seemed he surprised even _himself_ sometimes. Ludger could tease him about it, if he wanted to enjoy getting him a bit flustered, but the praise did something to him he didn’t quite expect, either.

A flush of arousal rose to his own face. His dick reacted quickly to the praise, and he cleared his throat a little. He was entirely at the mercy of Jude, now, but that only made it better.

Jude blinked at him, noting his body’s response.

“You liked that?”

Ludger had the urge to rub the back of his neck, or maybe cover his face—but his wrists were securely fastened above his head, leaving the intense heat on his face on full display.

“…I liked that,” he confirmed, in more of a mumble.

Jude’s eyes lit up, and that made the exposure worthwhile.

“You look… really good like this,” he told Ludger, clearly struggling for a moment to settle on the right phrase, but the truth of it was clear on his face. He was very much enjoying the power he held.

Ludger tugged a bit on his restraints. He was a man of few words—he typically responded to affection more physically. He liked to put his hands all over Jude, hold him tight, embed his fingers in his hair…

But none of that was an option now. A thick, potent yearning settled in his gut, and a soft whine escaped his throat. It lit a fire behind Jude’s eyes, excitement quickly transforming into full, heavy arousal.

His hands dropped to Ludger’s tie again, pulling it loose, but leaving the bright fabric hanging untied around his neck. He popped the first few buttons of his shirt open and dropped his lips to Ludger’s newly exposed skin.

Ludger tilted his head back, letting out a long breath as Jude’s soft lips and tongue teased at his neck, sliding gently down his chest as his fingers continued working open his buttons, slowly revealing inch after inch. Every brush of his lips and fingers sent a surge of electricity through his abdomen to his dick. The wet warmth of Jude’s tongue dragged over his pec, and he arched his back slightly.

“Jude…”

Jude hummed contentedly, then scooted down to settle in between Ludger’s legs.

“I think I’ll start here,” he said coolly, dropping another wet kiss down on Ludger’s navel. Ludger shivered and pulled harder on his restraints.

“You’re killing me.”

Jude’s golden gaze peered up at him, a satisfied, enthusiastic grin on his face. He took his time unzipping Ludger’s fly, letting his fingertips drag over his groin. He was really trying to see how far he could push Ludger, like he was offering him a friendly challenge.

Challenge accepted.

Ludger tried to steady his breathing, balling his fists but allowing his arms to relax as much as he could in the cuffs. His pants and underwear left him together, sliding down his legs in Jude’s grasp. He glanced down at him again, and found those amber eyes still locked on him, drinking in every minor reaction.

Ludger smiled, letting his head fall back against the pillow. “You really want to see me lose it, don’t you?”

He didn’t have to look at Jude to know that earned him a blush. “…It’s that easy to tell?”

“You’re an open book, Jude.”

The embarrassed chuckle he received in response sent fondness coursing through him. “Yeah, I know.”

Ludger opened his mouth to tease him some more, but he was interrupted by those soft lips against the shaft of his dick. What came out of his mouth instead was a breathy, high-pitched moan. Jude reacted immediately to the sound, tightly gripping Ludger’s thighs so he could eagerly take the head of his dick into his mouth.

Jude _loved_ giving head, and Ludger loved watching him get excited just by having his cock in his mouth. It had to be that selfless, giving nature of his—Jude was already squirming, adjusting himself on the mattress to accommodate his growing erection.

Jude made a soft, satisfied sound around Ludger’s dick, taking him in deeper, and Ludger was racked with the impulse to curl forward, to cradle the back of Jude’s head and physically reassure him that he was loving every second of this. As Jude’s tongue slid over the shaft of his cock, the silent challenge extended to him mere minutes ago was promptly forgotten.

Ludger’s pride left him, and his mouth dropped open to vocalize his pleasure in the best way he could; a heartfelt, exaggerated moan.

The feedback he received was exactly what he’d hoped for. The eyes peering up at him were dark with arousal now, and Jude bobbed his head down to take Ludger in further, all the way to the back of his throat, and sucked him hard.

Ludger’s brain left him. His arms automatically tried to reach toward Jude, straining against the cuffs and making the bed frame creak loudly in protest. Unable to follow through with his body’s impulsive reaction, he groaned loudly, both in pleasure and frustration, and his hips lifted into Jude’s mouth.

He heard Jude gag, and he looked down quickly, fighting to regain control of himself.

“Sorry,” he breathed.

There were little tears in the corners of Jude’s eyes, but he looked absolutely _delighted._ He hummed around his dick, and placed his hands firmly on Ludger’s hips to hold them down.

Another limitation on his range of motion; but Ludger was really starting to give into Jude’s power over him in the moment. He didn’t need to feel like he was lacking by not being able to touch him—Jude was clearly enjoying this more than enough as it was. It was about trust, turning himself over completely to Jude, knowing he would take care of him, pleasure him, love him.

“Fuck,” Ludger breathed, his hips fighting against Jude’s hands now. He was getting closer, squirming the little bit that he could—

Jude pulled off of him without warning, a string of saliva connecting him to his dick for a moment. He quickly wiped his chin with the back of his hand, then fell forward, catching himself on his hands, to kiss Ludger roughly on the lips.

It almost physically hurt that he couldn’t embrace Jude. He whined against his lips, wanting more, craving that closeness he couldn’t initiate himself.

Ludger grazed his teeth over Jude’s bottom lip, and whispered a shaky, needy plea into his mouth.

“Fuck me.”

A shiver ran all the way down Jude’s spine, and his heavy breath carried over Ludger’s lips.

“Ask nicely,” Jude prompted, once again leaning into his role of power. It was almost uncharacteristic—Ludger knew Jude was just as eager to fuck him as he was. But having the offer held over him like this, with no way to take it for himself—

Okay, Jude was definitely right. The cuffs were _hot._

_“Please,”_ he begged, and Jude sprung into action, sitting up to grab their little bottle of lube from the shelf along Ludger’s headboard. He spent a moment warming the bottle in his hands, then spread the slippery substance over his fingers, his breaths coming out ragged and heady.

He placed one hand on Ludger’s chest to balance himself over him, his eyes dragging over him, appreciating him. Ludger felt wonderfully admired, a hint of his pride returning, but then Jude’s fingers were rubbing against his ass and everything was forgotten again.

He lifted his hips a little, urging Jude on, and vocalized his satisfaction when he reciprocated by pushing a finger inside. Jude leaned down to drag his lips over Ludger’s jaw, breathing hard.

“You take my fingers so well,” he murmured, “You’re doing such a good job, Ludger…”

Ludger’s body reacted _too_ strongly. Intense heat washed over him, and he bent his knees, bringing his legs up higher as his cock jumped eagerly.

There was heat behind Jude’s eyes, too—a flame realized by what he could do to Ludger with only a few words. He slipped another finger inside, working them together, twisting and curling them while he kissed up to Ludger’s ear, dragging his teeth over the lobe and whispering more to him. “I love seeing you like this… all mine, hanging on my every word…”

Ludger felt like he could cum from Jude’s words alone. He wanted to hold him close and buck up against him. The longing was driving him crazy.

_“Jude.”_

That was all it took. Jude pulled back to look at Ludger’s face, a clear conflict in his eyes. He clearly wanted to push Ludger further, the curiosity at how he might handle it overwhelming him. But the desire to give in, to provide exactly what Ludger needed won out.

He pulled his fingers from Ludger’s ass, then stopped for a moment, glancing down at himself in apparent surprise.

“…I’m still dressed.”

Ludger almost laughed.

“I guess you can’t really do it for me.” Jude at least had the decency to look embarrassed, sitting up to drop his overshirt from his shoulders and peel his t-shirt up over his head.

Ludger got a full view of Jude’s lightly toned arms and chest, and he swallowed thickly. What he wouldn’t do to drag his lips over those deltoids…

Jude flushed lightly, but seemed to take pride in the clear lust in Ludger’s eyes. He smiled and dropped down to press a light kiss to his lips, before shifting around to shimmy out of his pants. He tried to stay on his knees over Ludger, to provide him a full show, but ended up a bit tangled, and had to lean himself back on the bed a bit in order to pull his pants off his ankles.

It wasn’t necessarily a sexy display, but it was very _Jude._ Very _them._ Ludger felt himself grinning, and Jude returned to his position between Ludger’s legs. His eyes fell to Jude’s very erect cock, and he licked his lips.

“Did I prepare you enough?” Jude asked, his head having cleared a bit in the time it took to get undressed. “I wasn’t at it very long…”

“Yeah, no, I’m fine, I’m good.”

Jude smiled and struggled briefly with the lube bottle again, pouring some into his hand to rub onto his dick. He stroked it a few times, then adjusted himself between Ludger’s thighs, sliding his hands under his ass to lift his hips a bit.

Ludger let out a long breath, pulling on the cuffs and bringing his knees up around Jude’s waist. The tip of Jude’s cock pressed against his asshole, and he pushed his hips down with the tiny amount of room he had to move. Jude gave in and met him halfway, pushing into him slowly.

Ludger wanted to tilt his head back, but he couldn’t tear his eyes from Jude’s face, from the light shining in his eyes as he gazed down at him. He wondered what he must look like, straining and squirming, physically begging for his cock. After everything leading up to it, with Ludger’s inability to take, there was absolutely nothing more satisfying than the fullness of Jude’s dick in his ass.

“Yes,” Ludger groaned, almost choking on the word. There was no room for embarrassment; he was desperately hard, desperately in love.

Jude sheathed himself fully and leaned down over Ludger’s chest. Their height difference made it difficult for Jude to reach his lips— Ludger fought the restraints to be able to curl forward enough to meet him.

Jude’s kisses were sloppy, filled with as much desperation as Ludger felt. He moved in slow, measured thrusts, giving Ludger plenty of time to adjust to him, but Ludger wanted more, wanted him rough and fast, wanted Jude to lose control with him.

Ludger wrapped his legs tightly around Jude’s waist and tried to urge him deeper, faster. Jude’s rhythm was already stuttering, losing himself in Ludger. He bit Ludger’s lip a little, unable to focus.

“Take everything you want,” Ludger offered—or was he begging?

Jude pulled his face back to look Ludger in the eye again, and something in him snapped. He gave into himself, a rare thing to see in Jude. He was always so focused on _giving,_ taking like this was almost foreign. He moved faster, his movements smoothing out into wonderfully deep thrusts. He took Ludger’s cock in his hand and stroked him between them.

“You’re everything I want,” Jude breathed.

Ludger’s legs twitched and constricted tighter around Jude, holding onto him in the only way he could. Even with the soft fur lining the cuffs, they dug into his wrists with the force he pulled on them. Intense pleasure bubbled in his gut, spilling over, and he allowed himself to indulge in it, riding it to his climax.

Thick streams of cum shot out over Jude’s hand, and he didn’t stop moving as long, guttural groans bubbled up from deep within him. He felt Jude’s thrusts lose their rhythm again, his fingers digging into his hips.

Jude’s face as he came was a beautiful sight, his eyebrows pulled together, lips parted slightly. Ludger wanted to trace his thumb over his bottom lip, pull him into his arms and just breathe together as they enjoyed their afterglow.

Jude dipped his head, catching his breath for a moment, then pulled out of Ludger and leaned forward to kiss him slowly, tiredly.

Ludger continued to pull at the cuffs—no longer in sexual need, but in a desire to show his affection in the way he was most familiar. Jude saw his struggle and smiled. He kissed his cheek, then his temple.

“You did so good,” he murmured, and at last, his fingers loosened the buckles on the cuffs until Ludger’s hands were freed.

As soon as he regained motion of his arms, he wrapped them around Jude’s back and held him close, tight against his chest. Jude smiled warmly, adjusting himself in Ludger’s arms to fit himself snugly there.

Jude ran his fingers through Ludger’s damp, sweaty hair, just looking at him, enjoying him.

“Maybe next time we should get some cuffs for your ankles, too,” he suggested quietly.

Ludger laughed breathlessly. “Maybe next time we should cuff _you_ to the bed.”

The interest on Jude’s face was clear, and Ludger chuckled again, burying his face in his neck.

“Did you like it?” Jude asked him, continuing to comb his fingers over his scalp.

“Way more than I expected to,” Ludger answered him. “Missed touching you, though.”

The smile he earned was filled with pride and affection.

Ludger’s hands rubbed over Jude’s back, up the back of his neck, into his hair, reveling in all the touch he’d been denied. Jude pulled his stark yellow tie from where it lay splayed out on the bed beneath them.

“There are all sorts of uses for this, aren’t there?” he wondered aloud.

“What will you try out next time?”

Jude held the tie up to Ludger’s eyes experimentally. “Maybe a blindfold?”

He grinned at Ludger, and they both laughed.


End file.
